Lost Voices
by MLissagirl
Summary: Greg loses his voice for a little while. This is Slash!


Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly.

"Okay let's start…" Grissom said, walking into the break room were his team was sat.

"Uh Griss, Greg isn't here yet." Nick hinted.

"He lost his voice, so he's not coming in today." Grissom said neutrally

"He lost his voice?" Sara chuckled

"Yeah, I received a message from him, saying that he couldn't come in; he lost his voice. Now can we continue?" Grissom explained. They got their assignments.

Halfway through shift Nick saw Greg passing by heading towards the locker room

"Hey Greggo, thought you weren't coming in today." Nick smiled. Greg just glared at him and started scribbling down something on his notepad.

'Need stuff from locker' was written down.

"So you really lost your voice." Nick laughed.

'NOT FUNNY!' Greg showed him.

"Hey Greg… uh Nick? Everything okay?" Catherine said, looking weird at Nick who was doubled over with laughter.

"He… really…lost…his voice." Nick spook through his laughter.

Greg turned to Catherine and showed his last note to her as well and glared at Nick again.

"Not funny no; but certainly nice and silent." Catherine smiled sweetly.

Greg gave her his best death glare and threw his hands up. He walked away.

"Come on Nick, let's get the evidence processed." Catherine took Nick's arm and practically dragged him away.

* * *

Warrick walked into the locker room, finding Greg sitting on the bench.

"Hey Greg, how's your voice?" Warrick grinned. Again; Greg showed the not funny note.

"I see, but how did you lose your voice anyway? Let me guess; you partied too much yesterday?" Warrick chuckled. Greg sighed and started scribbling again.

'I have a cold.' Warrick read.

"How can a lousy cold make you lose your voice?" Warrick said suspiciously.

'I never get sick. If I do; bad ass side effects!' Greg scribbled shortly.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense." Warrick snorted.

"Hey Warrick have you seen Nick…oh hi Greg." Sara said surprised while walking into the room. Greg waved.

"Haven't seen Nick, why?" Warrick asked.

"Grissom was looking for him." Sara shrugged.

Greg stood up and closed his locker.

"So is it true you lost your voice?" Sara asked smiling like mad. Greg nodded and shot her a shut-up glare.

"It's from his cold, bad ass side effects." Warrick explained smiling. Greg grunted and left.

* * *

Of course with his luck he ran into Grissom as well.

"Greg I thought you were sick." Grissom asked him.

'Needed stuff from locker.' Greg showed him.

"Okay… Look I know you lost your voice, but we have a really big case going on and we could really use your help." Grissom said. Greg sighed.

'Sure, where?' Greg scribbled.

"We have a suspect in room 3, Brass is gonna do all the talking and I want you to just sit there and pay attention, see if you can make out anything. She's being very cryptic." Grissom explained and pushed Greg toward the room. Grissom walked away and Greg went inside.

* * *

From the smug look on Brass's face, Greg knew that Brass knew that Greg couldn't talk. Greg just glared at him.

"Ms Lance, this is CSI Greg Sanders and we want to ask you some questions." Brass started.

"Sure." She said. Brass started his interrogation and Greg just listened. He didn't know that Grissom was watching this behind the mirror. Nick came in.

"Hey Grissom Sara said you were looking for me…what the hell!" Nick said surprised, seeing Greg in the interrogation room.

"Grissom, you know he can't talk, why did you sent him there." Nick asked.

"I want him to learn that you can still work without your voice for a short period of time." Grissom said vaguely. Nick looked at him confused.

"He doesn't have to watch his tone. He just needs to listen to what she says and look at body language. See if there are inconsistencies between them. He doesn't have to worry about saying the right thing." Grissom explained and looked back inside again.

* * *

"Does he ever talk?" Ms Lance asked Brass, pointing towards Greg.

"Not at the moment." Brass said and was going to ask another question till she interrupted him.

"What's the matter honey; cat got your tongue?" She said seductively. Greg leaned forward and just looked her right in the eye and then smiled. He scribbled something down and gave it to Brass.

'She's definitely lying' Brass read and he chuckled.

"Yeah I noticed that to." Brass said.

"What?" the woman asked confused.

"You're lying." Brass said matter-of-factly.

"He can tell that by just looking at me?" she said suspiciously. Greg nodded smugly.

Okay let's play another game." She said and started signing.

'_I'm not talking till my lawyer gets here.'_ She signed.

Behind the mirror Grissom understood what she was signing and he already took a step towards the door to get Greg. But what he saw then stopped him dead in his tracks.

Greg signed back.

'_Okay then I'll see you later when your lawyer gets here.'_ Greg signed fluently and left the room. Grissom went after him and so did Nick, who was shocked.

"Greg!" Grissom shouted and walked up to him when the man stopped.

"I didn't know you could sign man!" Nick said amazed.

'_Me neither but you sign fluently. Can I ask how you know sign language?'_ Grissom signed.

'_I had a little brother who was deaf and the only way to communicate with him was sign language.'_ Greg signed back.

'_You HAD a brother?' _

'_He died 9 years ago in a car accident. He was 15.'_ Greg signed and he sighed sadly.

"Uh guys I really don't follow this." Nick said nervously.

'_You want me to tell him how you know how to sign, or do you want to keep it to yourself.' _

'_If Nick is curious you can better tell him, or he's gonna haunt you.'_ Greg signed smiling.

"You're right about that. Okay Nick; reason that Greg knows sign language is that he had a deaf brother. He died in a car accident 9 years ago." Grissom explained to Nick.

"I 'm sorry Greg." Nick said to Greg. He smiled.

'_Let's get back to work shall we.'_ He signed to Grissom.

"You're right, come on Nick back to work.

They solved the case at the end of shift and went home. It took almost a week for Greg to have his voice back.

* * *

"Hey guys got some cases?" Greg said bursting into the break room. He got glances from the CSI.

"What?" Greg asked Grissom.

'_I think you got us infected with your cold. We are literally speechless.'_ Grissom signed.

Greg blinked and burst into laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Greg choked out, trying to stop his laughing fit.

He got several growls and glances but that just made him laugh even more. He sat down on the couch, unable to remain standing while trying to calm down.

"Okay, so what do we do now? I mean we have 5 CSI's who can't speak." Greg asked after being able to calm himself.

'_You are just gonna play translator.'_ Grissom signed smiling.

"What? But… I… Okay." Greg sighed.

"Let's go to work." Greg said.

THE END


End file.
